One Year
by AnakinSparta
Summary: Young Dean and Sam move to a California town for a year of steady schooling. Dean:16 Sam:12 There will be Destiel and Sabriel. Main story-line will be Dean/Cas. Cas and Gabriel are still angels. AU kind of? Obviously multi-chapter, M content will appear later. I apologise for all of my atrocious spelling errors. I speak English, I swear! Please forgive me
1. Chapter 1

One year. That was all John Winchester was willing to allow his children to stay in Berkeley, California. His eldest son, Dean, was sixteen while his younger son, Sam, was only the innocent age of twelve-Or he would be innocent had the brothers not been raised in the painful life of a Hunter. The only home they knew consisted of cheap diner food, stolen Christmas presents and ratty motels where most of the time the family ended up leaving in-debt to. The Winchesters were far from perfect or common, but for once they had a chance at achieving some state of normality. Then again, nothing supernatural could stay away from a family so ridden with the kind of energy the Winchesters carried. It was an unspoken bond between the knowledgeable members of the universe to another.

oOo

The hazel-green eyes of a young Dean Winchester lazed into consciousness as his fathers '67 Chevy Impala roared to a stop up to a small but cozy-looking rental home. The house was a simple light blue, two-storied building complete with the traditional white American porch and shutters. A partially tended to lawn and a small brown bench were all that extended in front of the building.

"Is this really going to be ours for a year Dad?" A soft voice asked from the rear of the car. Sam stuck his head between the two front seats and tilted it in question at a smiling John. The young boy sucked on his bottom lip nervously anticipating the answer.

It wouldn't be the first time John Winchester had let his boys down and ripped them away from a place they were beginning to feel like a part of. Dean silently looked between the members of his family, and held in a nervous breath. He didn't know if he could see the disappointed look on his brother's face if their father broke his promise one more time.

"Of course it is, Sam. I mean it when I promised you two that." John said with a grumpy huff as he pulled the keys from the ignition and almost jumped out the door-away from the suspicious faces of his wary children.

Without another word he went to the trunk and pulled a total of three green suitcases out. It had been his idea to actually buy suitcases for once, as a symbol that this time was different. They /were/ going to stay in this busy California suburb for the duration of a year, no matter how hectic and busy things turned in the hunting world. It would be a well-needed vacation for the boys from the perpetual wave of motel living.

Inside the sleek black car, the elder brother was rolling his eyes as he looked back to his Sammy. Sam raised a simple eyebrow in question and shrugged. After a soft nod, Dean shot out of the car as well and up the concrete walk to the door of the house and swung it open with an eager Sam following behind him.

John trudged in only a moment after and was relieved to see the land-lord had made good on their deal. All the furniture of the previous owner was still assembled throughout the rooms. Luckily, most of it looked to be in decent shape rather than the tattered rags of too-worn fabric like he'd expected. He peaked his head into the boy's new rooms and smiled as each one seemed to be adjusting to the idea of it being completely theirs. After dropping two of the suitcases in front of the adjacent rooms of his sons, he headed down stairs to set up his office from where he'd be furiously tracking a certain yellow-eyed demon who owed him quite a bit. Spreading all the clues and keys across the large oak desk, John set to work and hoped that Sam would be setting up the wireless soon enough.

That night, the boys raced downstairs after a long day of setting their belongings up-not that they had much but the house came with its own collection of strange objects and books to look over and claim. The pizza man looked almost surprised to see someone as young as Sam open the door and behave so civil whilst a clearly older but shirtless teen sat on the couch ignoring the encounter and flipping through channels.

"Should we tell dad the food is here?" Sam asked, walking to sit next to his older brother and placing the pie on the small center coffee table. Dean snorted in reply before turning to a wide-eyed brother.

"Sam, you know how it is. He's on a damn case again. We /know/ better than to interrupt him." A gentle hand patted the younger Winchester on the shoulder as Dean leaned forward to grab a slice of pepperoni pizza. Sam pouted and let out an all too loud sigh as he sunk into the couch. "Hey, kiddo, cheer up. At least I'll be here to look after you whenever he goes running off again. We got this."

"I guess. Maybe I'll even make a friend or two." The smaller boy smiled as he took his own slice and nodded to himself.

"I'm sure you will, you got that Winchester charm like your big-bro." A soft chuckle escaped the plump lips as he finished of his slice. "And Sammy, let me tell ya'. The family charm works on boys and girls, trust me-"

Sam giggle was stopped by the footsteps of their father who had just entered the room. Simultaneously, both boys sucked in their breath with a guilty look upon their young faces. John simply smiled at the sight of the pizza and took a slice before going back to his cave, only stopping to ruffle his youngest son's hair.

In a quick exhale, the brothers allowed the relief to flood them. Even for being so young, Sam knew better than to believe his father would be accepting of his brother's sexuality. Dean stood up quickly and rushed up the stairs to his room where he'd feel at peace with himself and the close call.

Only less than a week until John would be probably be off on another job and they'd go back to their own sense of normality, where secrets between the brothers were rare and forbidden. The only difference was this time there'd be a whole school to face with the truth. Maybe Dean Winchester could finally find someone to be in an actual relationship with.

oOo

Things were awkward and silent for the remainder of the week and into the weekend. The obvious increasing distance between John and his children was suffocating all of them that when Tuesday finally rolled around, the boys were all too excited to be going to their first day of school. Even Dean who characteristically despised school with the core of his being, was finding the idea a welcome relief. It was the first time they'd be starting so early in the year-only one month into it.

Sam woke bright and early, thankful that the middle-school and the high-school were actually set on the same time-clocks. Going somewhere so new and foreign without his big brother was possibly the most terrifying thing his young brain could imagine. An hour before school began the youngest Winchester was already set and ready to go in the kitchen. After only about ten minutes of waiting impatiently for his brother, Sam opted to wake the sleeping lump up himself.

"Dean!" The whine reached the boys ears as soon as he could see the light from the hallway peeking into the creases in his eyes. A loud groan escaped the tall figure before he settled back into bed, ready to go back to sleep when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Come /on/ Sammy. It's like, seven in the morning. We don't even have to go until eight. Let me sleep!" Sam punched Dean in the arm as he heard his brother complain and crossed his arms in a testy manner.

"You promised we'd leave early to get our work and stuff sorted out. So get up before I punch you in the face instead this time." Dean chuckled as he rolled out of bed and shuffled to his closet to put on jeans and his shirts. He glanced to a glaring Sam and smirk at him. "What are you smiling at jerk?"

"Nothing, bitch. Just that me and you got the same style little bro'. " Dean indicated to the jacket and layered shirt 'style' his brother so mirroring-ly sported. With a soft smile and a turn of his heels, Sam left the room and Dean quickly followed down the stairs.

Their dad was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee when he saw his sons and looked up. In his hand were the keys to the Impala. Dean rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed a can of 'Monster' before leaning against the counter to watch his hung-over looking father. John extended the keys with a stoic expression towards a shocked looking Dean whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"R-Really? Dad? You serious?" The hazel eyes were confused but touched as he shakily took them from the large, worn paw of his father. Sam remained watching the exchange in stunned silence.

"Bobby has a job for me and he'll be picking me up in an hour. I figured you two would need it to get to school and what not." John nodded to himself and rose from his spot before getting kissing distance from his eldest son's face. "You will treat her with respect and swear if there is so much as a scratch on her, I'm hanging your ass above my door. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Dean said, voice monotone. A soft breath of relief passed his lips as he father backed away and back down the hall to his office. Dean turned to Sam smiling and almost as if on-cue their palms met in a loud high five.


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Berkeley High School sat in the center of town, surrounded by small shops where students were found frequenting during lunch hour. The front lawn was a light green, more than likely manicured on a regular basis. Students could be seen of all ages, litter the lawn in groups. Cigarette smoke filled the air from where the older students stood beneath the shade of the trees.

The Impala rolled into school, blasting obnoxiously loud rock music from its speakers before abruptly ending. Dean and Sam calmly stepped out of the vehicle, their anxiety hidden beneath their calm façade. A long grey sidewalk cut through the green of the grass and the brothers briskly walking into the building, careful not to meet anyone's eyes yet. They never knew who was 'safe' in school until they got there, and for once they had to be careful about who they pissed off seeing as they were actually going to be here for a while.

Inside the building, the offices were a pale off-white and the workers seemed to all be woman passed their age typing away furiously on their outdated computers. A mischievous smile played at Dean's lips as he leaned against the counter of the closest woman and clicked the small silver bell in front of him.

"Oh! Hello!" The grey-haired woman exclaimed, looking up with a sudden flick of her hands from the keyboard. Sam grimaced slightly, thinking she looked way too jovial to be working as a receptionist in the front office. However, his older brother simply smiled at her and waited patiently for her to continue. "How may I help you boys?"

"Hello darling. We're new here and we were wondering where we could go to pick up our schedules and such." The lady blushed at the term of endearment and quickly looked around before looking back at the charming teen and blushing again. Behind Dean, a very nauseous looking Sam stood as he observed the sickening flirtatious remarks from his brother and their effect on the elderly woman.

"Oh! The principle will need to speak with you. Go to the left and sit in the first chairs you see outside the first office. Okay?" With a wink, Dean turned and walked to the hall in which they were directed and coolly sat outside the first office, turning to a scowling younger brother next to him.

"What's your beef little-tike?" Same simply glared in response and rolled his eyes. Imitating him, Dean crossed his arms and whimpered. Seeing as his 'humour' got him nowhere, he sighed and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, why the face?"

"I just had breakfast twenty minutes ago and your flirting with /Gladys/ over there is causing it to shift uncomfortably." The brothers looked at each other and burst into giggles at the statement. "Seriously De, it was nasty."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it. It was entertaining to say the least." Dean was about to add onto his defense when a tall, wide man with olive skin walked to the office door besides them. With an awkward smile, the older brother stood and looked at the brown-eyed beast.

"I assume you are new students?" The bored voice shocked Dean who quickly looked to the now-standing Sam.

"Yes sir. The Winchesters: Sam and Dean." The younger Winchester interjected, smiling sweetly and innocently. The bear of a man allowed his expression to soften as he waved them into his office behind him. Sam smirked at the incredulous Dean with a boastful expression before rushing behind the man-Mister Whittaker, and sitting in one of the available seats by his desk. Dean followed, sulking lightly.

"Okay…" Mr. Whittaker droned as he punched a few keys on a more modern-looking computer and his printer began to whirl. "Hmm. Okay boys, we have a policy here that ever new student earns a buddy. They will guide you for the first week and then you're on your own in the wild wilderness of education."

The brothers shared a look, Sam bearing one of excitement and Dean one more along the lines of 'Oh crap.' Their schedules were placed in front of them and reviewed for accuracy, along with their personal information cards which would need to be filled out-more than likely by each other rather than a "parent or guardian."

"So who will our buddies be? Someone from our grade?" Sam got the nerve to ask, looking nervously at Dean. He wasn't ready to go into this alone yet. Dean returned the skeptical look, their eyes locking for a pregnant moment. Their thoughts were interrupted by a bell. Had it been that long already?

"Well let me just see who's here, but it will certainly be someone from your grade…" With a few more clicks of his keyboard, the scruffy man smiled and turned to the boys. "Looks like you two wackos are going to be getting a treat- Brothers. One in Sam's grade and one in yours, Dean. How ironic."

"Oh? Is that a good thing?" Dean's gruff voice, still deep for his age though not as deep as it would become, asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. The Novak's are very much opposites. I'm sure their personalities will compliment your two's well, at least I hope." A devious smile shook the man's features as the brothers exchanged glances. "They'll be here soon enough."

"I-uh-I mean," Sam began, looking to Dean for reassurance. A gentle, encouraging nod from the older boy allowed Sam to continue. A strange feeling of foreboding shook him and from the look in his brother's eyes, he wasn't alone in it. "What are their names?"

"Gabriel and Castiel." The deep voice replied moments before a knock on the door stole his attention. "Speak of the devils."

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had been sitting in homeroom, simply looking over his Calculus homework when Miss Majesi gestured him forward. A pang of surprise struck him as he carefully gathered his belongings into his leather shoulder bag and approached her-the glowing laptop on her desk giving the young woman with her blonde pixie cut a wicked expression. Keeping her eyes focused on her inbox, she plainly ignored him save for one word-"Office."

The second the older Novak entered the hall and spotted his younger brother dozing in front of him, he sighed. If both he and Gabriel were being called to the office, this couldn't be good.

"Gabriel. What is the nature of our summoning to the office?" Castiel questioned, his stoic expression contorting into one more consisting of confusion. Gabriel spun around with a suspicious smile on his face as he regarded his older brother.

"Still the same serious prick I spoke with this morning I see!" The smaller boy chimed, tilting his head at Castiels serious expression before turning his face into a playful pout and batting his eyes. "Oh Cassy! Can't you be happy for /one/ second dearest brother? Come, come. I'm sure it's nothing bad as long as you-Mister Goody-Two-Wings, is involved."

"Knock it off. Don't use that word in public. You ought to know better than to be so careless." The harsh whisper escaped the barely parted lips of Castiel as he caught up to his brother and they began walking towards the office. His head searched the area for witnesses before his penetrating stare fell back to his brothers amber eyes. A gentle sigh escaped him.

"Wings. Wings. Wings." Gabriel sang coyly as he flashed his brother a coy smile. "What's wrong? Don't you want people to know you're half angel? I don't see the problem with people knowing."

"The problem is that if anyone hears you say that, our whole family will become the center of attention either due to the fact that they'll think we're suffering from insanity or the realization that we actually aren't /completely/ human." The older angel muttered to his brother as he approached the desk in the front office, his tan trench coat billowing slightly. "Excuse me, we were called to the office, we're the-"

"Novaks? Go to Whittaker's office. Gabriel will show you the way if you can't find it dear." The woman's voice was harsh and dismissive as she caught sight of the younger Novak, however when she spoke to Castiel her voice almost held a tone of pity. It did little more than to confuse him and have him drug along by his brothers hand on his arm. Naturally Gabriel would know where to go, he /was/ constantly in trouble.

"I hate her." Gabriel scoffed under his breath as he drug his brother to the office where they were required to be.

"Don't be so melodramatic. You love everyone, it's part of your responsibility." The deep blue irises darted between the door, now only a yard away, and his younger brother. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel put his hand over Castiel's chest and stepped in front of him.

"Don't be so obedient Cassy. It's so boring." Castiel simply raised his eyebrow and tilted his head before sighing.

"I'm just wary of why we're here. I have a feeling our identity is in danger." Closing his eyes and exhaling he looked to his younger brother carefully.

It was times like this when he wished he was simply human-fully human. Their entire family was cursed with being half-angel and the abilities it gave them while still being forced to live a human-length life. They even had to deal with /wings/ in combination with the ability to read people's minds/souls, transport, create alternate realities, bend time and bear all creatures in their pure form-not that they had a normal /angel/ form either. Angels trapped in human bodies with human needs of sleeping, eating and the like. It was hell.

"It'll be fine." Gabriel reassured, taking a moment to place his hand on his brother's shoulder before turning to knock on the large, pine door. Before swinging the heavy door open, Castiel looked to his brother and inhaled sharply.

Two sets of eyes turned to them as Mr. Whittaker waved them in and the angels' blood ran cold. Without needing to be said, they both knew there was something about these boys that could very well threaten their existence. Castiel was the first to move from his frozen stance, walking into the room and looking straight at the principle almost as if begging for help.

"Sir? You requested our presence?" A gentle readjustment in the body heat of the room told Castiel that Gabriel had filed in behind him. The large man at whom the elder Novak was staring shifted uncomfortably under the piercing gaze.

"Uhm, yes. We have two new students who need assistance around school for one week. You and Gabriel have been assigned to be their buddies." A large gulp could be heard around the room, causing Castiel to realize he should probably look towards his buddy now instead of the very anxious bear in front of him.

A quick glance between the boys told him who he would be forced to interact with and he sighed internally. He shot Gabriel a look of fear before reassembling his expression and looking back towards the boy-elder of the two brothers, clearly. The older one had a soft splatter of freckles across his nose and cheeks and a light-green eye colour that undoubtedly changed. He allowed himself to observe the boys figure and attire-fit, judging by the prominent muscle beneath his shirt yet not from activity in sunlight. The clothing was worn but well-laundered and the harsh positioning of the boys jaw and the aggression Castiel could sense inside of the boy left him with only one option to what this boy was. /Hunter/.

"This is Dean." Said Mr. Whittaker, pointing to the older brother before moving to the smaller counterpart. The man's voice had become steady once freed from Castiel's gaze. Both the older angel and the principle turned to Gabriel and Sam. Sam shifted nervously under the unanimous gaze of those around him and pursed his lips. Gabriel, however, was looking at Sam with almost a bashful smile on his face, giving Castiel the perfect opportunity to gather that his brother was very much having a crush on a human. "And this is Sam. So be off boys before you miss any actual class time."

The duel set of brother rose and turned to their new 'buddies' and for a tense moment, both pairs stared at each other. Dean attempted to straighten his posture and use his height as an advantage to the smaller boy who simply stared back with deep cerulean oceans of eyes and tethered eyebrows, lost in concentration. Gabriel and Sam simply stared at the other shyly, each taking in the qualities and hopefulness of their crush. The younger brothers were the first to move, looking away and beginning to shuffle out the door.

"Come on, time's wasting Sam. You'll love this school-promise." Gabriel sang out the door and down the hall with the younger Winchester who couldn't help but look back to his brother once more before going off with Gabriel. He saw the intense stare-down and bit his lip nervously. The other boy seemed to be reading his brother and the look in Dean's eyes confirmed that they were having a battle of wills. Sighing and chuckling softly, he turned back to the boy leading him throughout the school and smiled at him.

Dean caught sight of the curious blue-hazel gaze from his brother and turned to glance at him momentarily before turning back to the boy in front of him. He struggled to figure out the boy-Castiel. There was something about him, so intense and pressing in his mind that he couldn't help but feel the need to understand the boy.

"Shall we go Dean? I have much to show you and in a short amount of time, that is unless you plan on missing your first class of the day." Castiel spoke, his deep voice insightful and demanding all in one blended tone.

He looked once more at Dean before turning to the hallway. Something was different in this hunter's soul, something deep and obedient but also with a sense of moral integrity. It was a stark contrast from everything else he'd seen from a hunters soul which usually only consisted of vengeance and hate. The sound of steps behind him made him smile slightly-obedient, but that wouldn't last for long. This was only temporary, seeing as Castiel was in control of the situation at the moment.

"Alright, Castiel-mind if I call you Cas?" Dean questioned earnestly, quickly catching up beside his 'buddy' and smiling personably. Freezing for a moment, Castiel turned his head thoughtfully. He hadn't been expecting that from the boy.

"I've never been identified as 'Cas' before, but I suppose that's fine." Dean nodded and scratched his head, lost in his mind. Why did this kid seem so serious? He was acting like he carried the burden of the world on his shoulders. Deciding not to dwell too long in his thoughts, he shrugged. At least the boy was cute in a nerdy but sensual way. Something about the messy black hair and the bright blue eyes shook something in Dean, something more than physical attraction.

"Good. Now, tell me all you can in a short amount of time." Another careful look was cast to the tall human beside him and he took a deep breath before launching into and explaining all anyone would need to know about the school. As they walked and conversed, Castiel focused simply on the task at hand, no longer looking into the complex green eyes of the mysterious hunter lest he find himself looking for too long and making more of a social anomaly of himself.


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

After the morning briefing with his new 'buddy' Dean went on his merry way unto his first classes of the day with the agreement to meet up with Castiel when lunch rolled around. The hunter couldn't escape the nagging feeling in his mind that /something/ was going on in this town. The odd behavior of Castiel and Gabriel only further asserted the thought which was crystalline in his mind.

Initially, Dean had paid little attention to the younger Novak, his own attention being forcefully drawn to Castiel. How could it not have been? Intense blue eyes, pale skin, and mussed-up black hair; the boy was attractive to say the least. However, it wasn't until later in the day that he caught sight of and took notice to Gabriel. His brother and the little Novak had simply been walking from second to third block when his deep-green eyes caught sight of them. As the pair walked, Dean's older sibling instinct began to stir the moment he took notice of the protective way Gabriel scanned the hallways around his little brother, almost as if the amber-eyed boy was expecting some sort of monster to appear and threaten Sam.

Unnerved was a minor way to describe the feeling that overtook Dean's thoughts. Luckily for Gabriel, the pair turned the corner before he could intervene and observe any further. Until meal-break after fourth, the older Winchester's mind was perpetually circling the peculiar behavior of the Novak's, looking for some rhyme or reason that the brothers would have to act in the manner they had. Between Castiel's soul-searching stares and grave monotone speech habits and Gabriel's protectiveness over Sam, Dean was beginning to wonder what the materialistic and prying town of Berkeley, California had to hide. The boy seemed much too old for their relatively young ages.

He didn't need to be told that this town was a center for gossip; it was clear as day just based upon the glances and whispers he could hear circulating throughout the student body. How could two blokes so curious at the Novak's fly under the radar here? Missing most of his assignments, Dean used every ounce of brain power-which was saying something for how much he normally used, to try and make sense of it all.

When the bell rang for meal, Dean was half dreading seeing Castiel again so soon, but a more powerful force inside of him was drawing him to the boy. Before the second bell could even chime, the tall teenager was shooting out of the classroom and almost yelped when he found himself mere inches away from the very boy whom his instincts were warring over. Reeling back at the proximity, and even more so, the deep cerulean stare, Dean tumbled slightly. In an instant, Cas' hand was upon his arm-steadying him.

"Has your day been too strenuous Dean?" The deep voice asked, concern and confusion dotting the angels brow. Cocking his head, Castiel searched Dean's expression as if he were searching for hidden gold. The silence stretched into an almost uncomfortable state before the rapidly blinking Winchester regained his words-still slightly entranced by Castiel's eyes

"No, no. It's been…fine. Yeah…" Shifting uncomfortably, Dean adjusts his backpack strap, nodding toward the direction of the Mess Hall.

"Swell. Then let us be off. Are you planning to join me during this time or would you prefer the simple instruction manual version?" As he spoke, Castiel made himself look lazily around the halls. Human conversations were difficult for him, the only people he ever conversed with for extended time periods being his own family and what-not.

"Well your offer seems the best, so I'll stick with you for now. As long as that's okay with you and everything Cas?"

"Of course it'll be acceptable. However, I must inform you to be cautious." Castiel warned as they began to walk down the busy hallway.

"Uh, be cautious of /what/ exactly? Does the meatloaf casserole have human meat or something?" Dean questioned with a gentle smile tugging at his features.

"I…I hope none of the meals in this school support carnivorous diets…" Responded the angel absentminded, looking upwards as if for an answer. "I fear how you will react upon meeting the people I choose to associate with. They have a habit of being quite…intense and…and a bit unstable."

Castiel frowned slightly as he spoke, moving to courteously open the door for his new acquaintance. Surprised, the taller boy froze for a moment before nodding and stepping in. Once inside, the sounds and stimuli were almost overwhelming, especially for the pair. Castiel had trouble blocking out everyone's thoughts and basic sounds of life, whilst Dean was uncomfortable under the gaze of so many people. The hazel-eyed boy was fighting his hunter instinct to become suspicious of those around him and subconsciously felt for his jean pocket which housed his butterfly knife. Noticing the boy's tense stance, the smaller teen delicately grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of a table on the opposite side of which they had entered. Thankfully the careful motion shook Dean from his daze and he re-focused upon the boy touching his arm ever-so gently.

"Oh? Are they friends of yours then?"

"I wouldn't likely describe them that way, no. However they are extremely close to me in the most literal sense of the word. Family is a more apt way of describing the relationship between the members of our group. Naturally they are grate upon my patience. You'll see."

"I-Okay." Dean stuttered, surprised by Castiel's words. The angel quickly led him to the table in question and froze when he got within the vicinity of it. Realisation hit him like a pile of bricks. He was bringing a /hunter/ to a table full of angel-half-breeds. What kind of idiot does that? Three pairs of eyes shot up to the freckle-faced boy in question, feigning wide smiles.

"Hello guys. This is a new student, Dean Winchester. He'll be joining us today." The trench-coat covered angel looked nervously between the eyes of his family members.

A girl of about fifteen, with auburn hair was the first to stand and offer her hand, round green eyes glistening with deceit that only the Novak's would recognize. Hesitating slightly, the muscled teen looked at her hand and to his buddy for a moment before being urged on by a nod from Castiel.

"Anna. Castiel's sister." The girl said with a smile and coyly batting of her eyelashes before returning to her original seat. Next to offer his hand was a tall boy with sandy hair and brown eyes; he stood up taller than the rest and regarded his sister with a gentle glare only changed by smile to the boy who they all could identify as a hunter. Taking the hand this time with a firm shake, Dean pursed his lips slightly-fighting words that he wanted to say.

"Michael. I'm the oldest of this lot." Sitting back down, his spot was filled a moment later with another blonde boy, slightly younger and with pale blue eyes. A sardonic grin danced at the boy lips and he tilted his head at the boy, keeping his hands unwaveringly in his pockets.

"Since we're all going through roll-call here, I'm Balthazar. Isn't it lovely to have a family that all uses Bible names? Especially when you're the one to get /Balthazar/. No matter, pleased to meet you." At his brother's monologue, Castiel couldn't help but roll his eyes and take a seat beside him. Luckily for the entire school, one of the older siblings hadn't noticed or else he'd likely be smite-d for 'disrespect for authority.'

"Balthazar spent a year in Europe, hence the trail of an accent. I apologize for bestowing…them upon you." Castiel said in a soft whisper as Dean took a seat beside him and pulled out the lunch he had made for himself. A gentle laugh escaped Dean's throat as he shot a playful glance to the angel beside him, causing a rare smile from Castiel.

"Hey it's all good. They seem very…spirited." Almost silent, a scoff could be heard from the boy as he pulled out his own lunch.

"Yes, that's certainly one way to describe him. Regardless, family is family."

"You know, you guys look nothing alike." Dean said carefully, afraid to offend the boy slightly, but partially not caring. His usual nonchalant, do-what-I-want attitude was trying to break through, but for once in his life, he had to try to make friends without his father yelling at him for 'getting attached'.

"We get that a lot." The angel retorted, looking cautiously at the faces of his siblings who all seemed to be simultaneously watching him. He'd experience Hell first hand once he got home.

"Yeah!" Dean snorted, taking a bit of his sandwich and smirking goofily. "I can imagine-"

"So tell me Dean, do you and your family move around a lot?" A stern voice shook the boy's smile away and Castiel's face turned ashen. Michael was watching the hunter through narrowed eyes.

"Uhm, yeah. We do. It's his job; he's on the road a lot…" Dean said with a heavy swallow of his food, his throat feeling smaller and more cramped then before.

"Oh! How interesting. What does he do-"

"Awe come on Michael; let the poor bloke eat his lunch without the interrogation. Don't scare away our new human friend." Balthazar said with a warm smile, winking playfully at Dean. A tense silence fell over the table as each member of the Novak family turned to stare at Balthazar. Clearing his throat nervously, the boy chuckled with an over exaggerated shrug. "C'est la vie."

"Don't feel obliged to answer any of their questions Dean; they have a tendency to be very intrusive on personal matters." Castiel cut in with deep voice, looking testily at his older brothers.

"Oh. Okay. I mean, it's not a big deal. My father is a salesman of some sort. He doesn't really talk about his work with me and Sammy-my younger brother." In an instant, Michael's gaze was turned to Castiel with tense lips and a hardened jaw. /Two hunters/. Shifting slightly, Castiel interjected a response before Michael could.

"That must be difficult for you two."

"I suppose. We never really stick around long enough to make friends. I mean, a month or two is the most we've ever been in one place. Until here that is."

"W-What do you mean? You're going to stay here longer?" Castiel questioned skeptically. Oh, he was in for it now, he knew, as dread filled his thoughts mixed with an odd amount of glee over the matter.

"A year, or so we're told. Hopefully he sticks true to his promise this time." Dean said with a chuckle as the bell rang to symbolize the end of meal period. In a flash, all other members of the table were standing. The one Dean recognized as Michael was looking at Castiel with an intensity that almost seemed foreboding.

"Yes hopefully." Was the whisper that broke the silence as Castiel turned back to his buddy. "Let's be off then Dean. "

"Alright! You still need to show me where the Gym is, it's my next block." As the broke away from the group, a loud exhale could be heard from the human.

"Of course. I have to meet with someone here shortly though, so let's make this quick?"

"Yeah, for sure. No need to have you hanging around for too long, I'm sure you've got other places to go."

The rest of the journey to the gymnasium was silent. Castiel was fighting with words to contradict Dean but in all honesty, he was terrified of revealing too much. One misplaced word or comment and his cover would be blown. Dread blanketed his senses to an almost human point as he remembered the thoughts exchanged with Michael. Yes, he had more important places to be, such as on the roof arguing with his brothers.

"Here you are." Castiel said softly, pointing to the gymnasium doors before turning swiftly to escape the boy who he feared most right now. A strong hand caught his arm in a clamp.

"Hey now, Cas. I wanted to say thank you. You've been really awesome and helpful…so…see you afterschool? Maybe?" A friendly smile was shared before Castiel nodded and glanced to Dean's hand on his arm.

"Sure. I could show you the town if you'd like, just the local stores and such if you'd like." Inside of him, he could feel all of his siblings kicking and yelling at him. Here he was, already in enough trouble, and just digging himself deeper in.

"Awesome. See you then." Dean awkwardly released his grip on the boys arm with a smile. Without another word, he turned to the gym. When he looked back for Castiel in the hall before entering, the boy was nowhere to be found.

The moment he was free from Dean's sight, Castiel disappeared to the roof and leaned against the chimney impatiently. Seconds later, Michael and Balthazar were in front of him. A shit-eating grin danced at the features of Balthazar and a glare upon the face of his eldest sibling.

"Hello Castiel." Michael said tersely, icicles shooting from his eyes and dripping off of his tone.


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Castiel tensed, closing his eyes in a vain search for peace only to find the horridly clear faces of his elder brothers. Just from one lone glance, Castiel could tell he was in trouble. Maybe even father would intervene this time.

/How dare you risk the family secret?/ /Are you an idiot Castiel?/ /You were always destined to bring about the end of our ways, but this?/ The raven-haired angel winced at his own imagined words, the words that cut like a razor to his heart. Forcing his face to free itself from his self-piteous emotions, he brought his stoic expression and piercing blue eyes up to the very siblings who would soon sell him out.

"Michael. Balthazar. How surprising to see you two here." The uncharacteristic sarcastic tone dripped from the cold malice hidden beneath his monotone voice. "To what do I owe the honour, my dearest siblings?"

"Don't disrespect me, Castiel. You know full and well that you've broken the only rules father has given us. Unintentionally, though it may be, I can not let this slide and you know full and well that you've messed up." The older boy snarled in response, his brown eyes piercing his troublesome brother with a look that one could almost associate with hate. Balthazar simply watched the pair lazily, he light blue eyes shooting between them, though secretly rooting for Castiel.

"Careful brother, with that look in your eyes one might mistake you for cousin Lucifer. You know, the one who tried to kill most of our ancestors species?"

"Watch your mouth lest I plead with father to send you to live with Raphael, Rachel and Lucifer. I know how much you disagree with how the treat full-blooded humans."

"Yes, I think I remember." Castiel began, his gaze shifting to something far away before turning to the boy in front of him, his voice low and dangerous. "Much the same way you treat them. Not too long ago there was a time when you were pleading with that 'simplistic human mother' of yours to be removed from public school because 'angels, even if partial in their purity should not be tainted by the foul, sinning blood of humans'. Remember that? Because I distinctly do."

"And now I see that my suggestion should have been heeded. See what trouble you've gotten us all into now! A hunter! You've brought a hunter into our tight-knit group and are paving the very road to our demise! You've read the prophecy, have you not? Or are you ignoring that duty of yours as well dearest /brother/." Michael spit the word out like something vile had dared enter his mouth and assault his taste buds before continuing in his enraged roar. "Well if you have forgotten, it reads as follows: 'One half-bred child of Uriel, the wisest archangel, shall be of a very different nature than that of his brothers. It is he who is set to bring about the fall from grace for our kind and taint the virtues which we hold high.' Personally I always knew it was going to be you."

"Now boys, let's think about this…in a way where I don't feel like I'm about to witness a homicide, yes? Lovely, now please continue, this is much more entertaining than the boring dull monologue Miss Hunphry was planning on delivering to my class." His learned English accent was faint but prominent and added to the already present bored tone in his voice.

"Michael you have no way to determine the prophecy nor its outcome, because you're exactly as possible a candidate for the fall of our kind, simply by the derogatory way in which you address another who has some sense of grace as if you're not cursed to the same treacherous lifestyle and very /being/ that we are." Castiel snapped, rage and hurt raking his voice and his big blue eyes were blown with fear. "I suggest you step off the figurative horse on which you sit and attempt to treat me as I deserve even if I happen to be your inferior in age."

A pregnant silence settled over the three Novak's. The piercing blue eyes and the cold brown ones would seem to be having a silent conversation to any outsider, but from Balthazar's vantage point he could see the empty rage and attempt o recollect the rampant emotions pouring from his brothers. It would have seemed comical to him had their gazes not been turned to him expectantly.

"Do not get me involved in your petty battle of wills, it is simply dreadful if you include me in this blasphemy. Father would be ashamed to see the way you two are behaving, like toddlers fighting over a toy." Balthazar complained exasperatedly.

"Don't you see the fault in his choices brother?" The eldest Novak pleaded, begging for his closest brother to support him on this.

"It's not as if he had a choice in being paired with a new student. Even if he did, prophecies aren't built off of free will but simply predetermined destiny. Even more so, that prophecy has seen generation after generation of Uriel's children and it's doubtful to suddenly take effect in our set of years, don't flatter yourselves with the possibility." His cool tone remained level, trying not to seem too disinterested. As soon as Michael spun to face Castiel, Balthazar rolled his eyes and winked at his cerulean eyed brother before poofing off to God-knows-where.

"Castiel we will discuss this later and if need be we shall have Annabell contact father."

"I shall dread each second predeceasing said discussion, and if you yearn for respect so dearly, why don't you make some attempt to show your mother, the very woman who birthed and raised you some respect of her own." In another instant, Castiel was gone to the deserted boys lavatory where he heaved a more than obligatory sigh of relief and slumped against the wall, praying to God that something advert the discussion Michael was planning to force on him.

After a decent fifteen minutes of silent suffering and dread, the thin figure shakily rose to a stand. Upon looking in the mirror, he heaved a relieved sigh to see his grace was still very much alive even though inside of him it felt cold and distant. Nothing could convince him to finish out his school day, no matter how much he enjoyed the thrill of learning. After carefully writing a note of apology Castiel went to slip it into Dean's gym locker, only to have the deep voice startle him-an angel.

"Well I certainly hope that's not a love note, though from you I might be flattered."

oOo

A/N: Is it totally cool to have the angels grace to be portrayed by their soul and by their wings?

Also, I'm so so sorry I'm slow updating this one, I CAN CHANGE, I SWEAR! Constructive criticism is desire, I have no beta and I don't even read through it once I'm done(sue me!). Honest to God, it's late because I've been fangirling over every other fandom to wipe the memory of Season 7 from my mind, it so painful! I will begin updating very frequently, I promise. Hell, I may multi-upload chapters if you guys make me feel really guilty ;)


	6. Early Chapter 6 Since 5 was late

oOo

Spinning around with a terror-filled expression on his face, Castiel could vaguely feel a heat rise to his cheeks and hear the forceful pumping of blood to his ears. The location of which the blood was pumping suddenly shifted slightly as the angel was assaulted with the welcome sight of a shirtless Winchester in merely a towel. Castiel had never noticed how mortally attractive the eldest Winchester was before now. He was unaware of what shocked him more, his physical attraction to the human or the fact that his senses were so obscured that the hunter has been capable of sneaking up on him.

"Hello Dean. I regretfully inform you that was not a letter proclaiming emotions for you, but simply a means of communicating my absence for the rest of the day" Castiel said nervously, his eyes focusing on the enthralling green ones in front of him. Unable to stand the tension the human part of him was feeling, he spun around to the locker which had already claimed the simple note. With a wave of his hand over the lock, he went to pull at it and it fell open. Once reclaiming the note, he re-latched the locker and extended the note to a very wide-eyed boy in front of him.

"Cas! That's amazing, how did you do that?" Dean exclaimed, his eyes focusing on the oceans in Castiel's instead of the note being offered to him. That instant, the smaller boy realised his mistake and searched for an explanation, his face showing his obvious panic. "Dude, it's totally chill. Don't worry about it."

"Oh yes. Well here's the note I previously mentioned." Taking Dean's free hand and placing the note in its grasp sent a shot of electricity through him of which he responded with by jerking his hand back. Dean's own hand was shaking slightly and he struggled to make sense of what he had just witnessed in combination with the shock of power that shot through him upon his buddies touch. "It simply states that I was going to be away for the rest of the day for…family matters."

"What happened? Is this somehow my fault? I tend to leave a bit of destruction where ever I go, so…Sorry if this is because of me." The hunter said sadly, his eyes focusing on the floor in a mixture of pain and guilty. His plump bottom lip was brought into his mouth to pull on with his teeth nervously; he was disappointed in himself for ruining the first friendship he had started in this new town.

"Dean Winchester, this has nothing to do with you, please understand that. It's at the fault of my eldest brother that is causing conflict. He is set in thinking his way is the only way." Castiel reassured, nodding at his own words before suddenly becoming alarmed. "Why have you been sent from class to the locker rooms so early? Are you injured?"

"I accidently opened up a stitch on my arm, no biggie." His nonchalant attitude masked the truly touched feeling he was having that the boy seemed concerned for his wellbeing when the pair's eyes connected once again. The angel's eyes looked to Dean's chest and arms much to the hunter's discomfort. Dean knew what was coming next and dreaded it.

"You have an awful lot of scars." Castiel whispered, his deep voice sympathetic and soothing. "I would be more alarmed if you seemed like the type for self-confidence problems, however I'm not exactly getting such a vibe from you."

"Oh, those. They're just from…hunting." Dean blurted out before his eyes went wide with pure anguish at his own words. The pain was felt by both parties and Castiel couldn't help himself from reaching out and touching the boys are, giving him an escape.

"I'm sure you get all cut up running through forests and such, right?" The angel pressed with a small smirk, clearly knowing that it was not the hunting Dean was referring to, much to the boy's simultaneous relief and dismay. A moment almost too long later, he took his hand back.

"Yes…of course. Well, I better get dressed to go home now, the coach sent me home because I've become 'injured at school' and he considers me a 'liability'."

"Does that mean you will be taking Sam home as well? I could go fetch him if you wished me to. The ladies in the office will be more than willing to oblige."

'Oh I can imagine way.' Dean joked to himself, taking a glance at Castiel's lean figure before smiling up at him.

"That'd be lovely, thank you." He opted for, turning to open his locker. After an experimental tug to ensure that it was in dead locked and not experiencing a malfunction enabling attractive boys to open it with ease, a nagging feeling hit him that maybe this 'nice and quiet' town, supposedly 'free from monsters' wasn't as pure as he had been told. When he turned around two seconds later, the feeling was intensified by the open space and visibly clear hall with no trace of the boy in sight.

'/Not human/, he can't be human. He opened my lock without touching it, with a /wave of his friggin hand/!' Dean mentally screamed and hollered every curse word he could think of in his mind, hating himself for having a maybe-crush on the one thing in the school that appeared to be supernatural. 'He disappears into thin air! Ugh.'

oOo

Appearing outside of the office, the pale angel held in his hand a fabricated note from 'John Winchesters' excusing his children from the rest of the day for a 'family emergency'. It was almost too easy, Castiel felt resentment towards the humans. All he had to do was say he was delivering the note on behalf on the Winchester's father who had just picked them up, being a 'family friend'.

An instant later he was outside of the door to Sam's classroom which thankfully also housed his brother.

"Misses Mackey? I need to see Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak." He interrupted, a startled looking thin, blonde teacher spinning to see who was at the door. Her light-brown eyes soften at the sight of Castiel, being well acquainted with her former student.

"Castiel! How lovely to see you!" Her high-pitched voice sang as she glanced to her nearly silent class, relieved to see that the two boys were already gathering their stuff into their bags as was customary anytime someone was pulled from class. "Come back again sometime alright?"

"Sure thing. I'd be delighted too Misses Mackey." He responded with a large, obviously fake smile to which she relaxed and began teaching again as Castiel shot out the door, flanked by the two younger boys.

"Sam, Dean is being forced to return home and he sent me to retrieve you. Gabriel, I need to speak with you to the side for a minute." The smaller boys amber eye's met those of his older brother and he was instantly worried, but he walked about a yard away with his brother regardless.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I had a bit of a confrontation with Michael earlier. It was about the Winchesters and the prophecy which they somehow think the two are connected. I'm sure you're aware of what the two boys are, are you not?" Castiel whispered, leaning closer to his brother's ear.

"They're hunters aren't they?" The dejected, small voice asked, sadness riddling his words.

"I'm afraid so, however I do not think they are a threat to us and I do not plan on obliging to Michael's wishes to avoid them for three reasons. One, it is unnecessary and if it is pertaining to the prophecy it is inevitable. Two, if we begin to shun them, they may become more suspicious. Three, I enjoy their company. I came to you to discuss this matter with the mind that you seem to enjoy their presence as much as I do as opposed to purely our families. Also, you seem to disagree with Michael frequently. Would you like to come home with me or wait till the end of the day." Heaving a breath after his lengthy monologue, the older Novak looked to his favourite brother with pleading eyes.

"Castiel, your eyes are practically begging me. How can I say no to that?" Gabriel said with a smile before re-joining his new friend. "Hey Sam, looks like we're both missing the lesson!"

"Come with me, Dean should be this direction." Castiel muttered, shooting down the hallway in the direction of the gym, nearly running into Dean who was anxiously rushing out of the locker room.

Instinctively, they both stuck their hands out to catch themselves from crashing into the other, only to find they were both holding onto each other's arms. The younger brothers of the pair shot the other a look of pure amusement and knowledge, smirking. The elder angel and hunter quickly shuffled away, pulling their hands back to themselves and looking into each other's eyes for another awkward moment.

"Sorry." They both said at once, looking to their younger brothers for a save. Gabriel just winked at Castiel, his amber eyes sparkling with mischief. Sam, however, cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject.

"What happened De?"

"Remember the mark I got from the…last trip we went on with dad? Well, I strained too much and it began to bleed so Coach Dinger sent me home, and well, I couldn't leave without my right hand man, could I?" He struggled for words, looking to Castiel for a moment with a brief smile which was awkwardly returned.

"Dean, are you-and Sam, still willing to see the town or shall that wait for another day? How injured are you, I'm not well acquainted with-" Castiel cut himself off from saying 'human injuries and recovery time', instead opting for a more general approach. "…with hunting injuries."

"Oh yeah! You promised to show me around town. Sammy, is that cool with you?" The eagerness of the older boy mingled with anxiety, but he smiled regardless and asked his brother to say yes with a simple look.

"I'd love to join you two, can Gabriel come?" Sam ventured to ask, his blue/grey/hazel eyes filling with hope.

"Of course I'm coming. Cassie would be lost without his favourite brother, right?"

"Naturally. Let's head outside before the classes change or we get caught. First I need you to make a stop at the front office with this note, Gabriel." The taller boy pulled a small, yellow-folded square of paper from his pocket and handed it to his brother who nodded and set off. "Meet us outside I suppose. You know how to find me."

The angels exchanged a tense glance before nodding in congruence. Castiel turned back to an incredulous looking pair of brothers.

"Where did that note come from?" The short boy asked, taking a step towards Castiel.

"Yeah dude, you're like, an abundance of notes."

"It came from my pocket, shall we be off?" Without waiting for a response, the awkward teen set off in the direction of the exit, thankful that he could hear steps following behind him.

The Winchesters exchanged a glance before following quickly, almost running to keep up with the impossible pace the mysterious boy from the mysterious family set off at. A minute later, they were outside and wincing at the sunlight, each of them covering their eyes. A small figure appeared almost magically next to Castiel, much to Dean's observation.

/What is it about these boys? Does it extend to the whole Novak family?/ Dean struggled in his mind with before feeling the same burning question inside of his younger brother. Well, if they were lucky they would figure it out soon enough. He just hoped they weren't monsters, he didn't want to have to kill Castiel's gorgeous face with those startling blue eyes…

A/N: What colour are Sam's eyes? Guys?


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

The group decided to walk to town, deciding it'd be an easy feat than loading in the car to part a few blocks away any way. Also, they were planning on going into multiple businesses and shops, so traveling by vehicle probably wasn't the wisest idea at all. For a long moment, the pair of brothers were silent, the Winchesters sharing hidden, cautious gazes and the Novak's speaking to each other through mental communication.

/They're onto us Gabriel. I saw a glimmer of distrust in the elder hunter's eye. They are aware that we aren't completely human, of that I am sure./

/Oh yea? Well whose fault is that Cassie? You're the one that's too socially awkward to understand that most people don't just *poof* out of situations. Or produce notes miraculously from their pockets./

At that, Castiel shot his little brother a long, vengeful glance, considering if it was worth it to push him into the street. It's not like he'd die anyway. He was partially angel after all, he'd be healed almost instantly. Then again, it'd probably give the Winchesters the concrete proof they needed to know that they were freaks.

Once they reached the first block in the plaza, they all stopped, looking between each other with the uncomfortable silence thick as creamer. Clearing his throat, the younger Winchester was the one brave enough to break the silence.

"So, tell me, uh, guys. What d'ya know about the plaza?" Gabriel smiled at his new friend and looked around before looking back at him, always with his senses on high for any threats. It was just a natural instinct to watch out for him, something deeply rooted in the boy's core. Something Castiel could very well relate to feeling for Dean. Something was drawing them to the Winchesters which seemed to be stronger than simple attraction or fondness.

"Well if you guys are hungry, then let us know, we'll stop. Gabriel and I aren't…accustomed to eating as frequently as most…humans-people." Castiel cursed himself for using that word again, /humans/. Balthazar had used that damn word earlier!

Pursing his lips in thought, Dean read the distress emitting from his…friend? Were they friends now? They were hanging out in a group. Dean decided that he would mark them as friends in his mind…friends who might possibly be a monster he'd have to murder. The thing that confused the elder brother most was that his friends face had remained completely stoic…yet somehow he simply knew that he was upset. He /felt/ the boys panic inside of himself. Was this some sort of witchcraft?

Gabriel simply ignored his idiotic, awkward brother and smiled at Sam as they continued to slowly trek through town.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Cas, I'll keep that in mind. I think Sammy and I need to find a video game store soon. We just got a PlayStation 3 and well…the games we got kind of suck ass." Dean commented, his voice gruff and low to cover his mental turmoil.

"Up past the pizzeria is a Game Stop. We could totally check that out. I need to go there to pick-up a game for Balthy anyways. Too bad Cassie isn't much of a gamer." Winking at his brother, Gabriel's expression turned into a playful smirk. "He's more of a nerd, always having his nose in a book."

"What's wrong with that?" Sam whined, giving the younger angel his best bitch face. Looking at his younger brother, Dean let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"It's okay, nerd-boy-wonder, we accept all sorts of people, bookies included."

"I see nothing wrong with using my free time to further my knowledge rather than murdering virtual people. I dislike conflict greatly and choose not to spend my free time dwelling in it." The trench-coated angel retorted as they reached the door of the gaming store. He moved to open the door for the group at the same moment Dean did, both their hands touching the handle and thus the other's hand. A pregnant second passed where the elder brothers simply watched each other, almost as if they were conducting a stare-down at the entrance of the store before a forced cough broke the moment behind them. Sam cleared his throat in congruence with the younger half-angels cough, looking at his brother with an all-knowing look.

"You two can get a room you know, I don't particularly mind hanging out with Sam while you two resolve some of that tension between yourselves." Blushing a deep shade of crimson, Castiel is the one to move away and shooting a glare at the ever witty younger brother of his. Making his lips into a flat line, the angel is mute to his usual educated retorts.

Dean noticed the blush, he noticed ever little movement and expression flushing through the angel and felt it inside himself once more. There was some spiritual connection between them that he had yet to discover, but he was determined to. And to discuss it with Sammy later. Holding the door open, Dean looked to the ground, his mind in thought as he stared at his shoes before moving inside the cool store with the rest of the group.

The moment they were inside, Gabriel shot to the counter, requesting for a game under the name of 'Balthazar Novak' which they happily handed over in exchange for the payment. Dean found himself drifting towards the first-person shooter games whilst Sam and Castiel dozed around the store lazily, finding little to interest them. A few minutes later, Gabriel found himself looking at the same games at the elder Winchester and even going as far to debate the differences between COD and MOH for PC and COD and Battlefield for PS3. Much to their brothers, who constantly were sharing exasperated, glanced reading 'I don't even understand the difference' with each other, entertainment to say the least.

After a quarter hour of arguing over the graphics, story-line, multiplayer, etc., the two boys came to peace with the others opinion and opted to not discuss it. More so, Dean felt like an idiot arguing with a kid a few years younger than him and being bested in his defence so he decided to shut up and let it slide. Castiel and Sam had found themselves discussing how violence in video games was undesirable and unrealistic, both being naturally pacifistic.

"De, I'm starving. You got that cash Dad gave us before setting off on his hu-….job?" Sam asked, catching himself before saying hunt, much to his brother's notice. Coughing awkwardly, Dean nodded and glanced to his friend who appeared unsurprised by the almost slip-up. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm starving and that pizzeria looks like Heaven."

"Heaven looks like an Italian restaurant?" The older angel questioned, his voice completely serious and naïve. Laughing, his younger brother shook his head and walked to his side, raising his eyebrow. Dean quickly purchased a few games, relieved that he had been saving money for a few months in preparation to acquire some new discs.

"Nice one Cas-o. Way to blend in. You've been walking with humans for so long and you still don't understand figures of speech." Gabriel whispered, rolling his eyes and letting out a small chuckle in hopes that their present company wouldn't hear. Of course, the angels seemingly forgot that they had befriended two hunters who had been trained to keep their senses strong and advanced.

"Gabriel, you're going to make them aware of what we are if you keep being so risky with you words." The older Novak hissed back, moving to hold the door open, shooting a glare in his brother's direction.

Gabriel and Dean slipped out the door, but Sam remained transfixed, having heard the entire conversation with his hunter's hearing. Dread shook him. Why couldn't they just live a normal, average life? Just for a little bit? Against his better judgement, Sam chose to ignore the red flags and just act like nothing was wrong. Smiling at the group who was watching him intently, he let out a small laugh.

"Sorry guys, just spacing out. Lost in thought and all." He chimed as he swept out the door and headed off to the pizzeria with determination in his stride. Surprised by the boys actions, the group just followed with smiled on their faces, unaware to the major decision Sam had just made. Gabriel felt something in his gut. Something pulling and tugging as if an important event had just transpired. Hungry. He forced himself to believe it was just hunger.

Castiel pulled his brother over to a table for four and sat down, relieve to have something to distract him from the hunters. The pizzeria was brightly lit, with gaudy red and black decorations. The setup was most likely considered café style, seeing as you were intended to order in line, bring a number back to your table, which a waitress would take upon delivering your order. A large menu board stretched over the ordering counter, listing the items available.

"Please, sit. You shall tell me what you wish to consume and I shall retrieve it for you." The Winchesters exchanged a look of surprise but obliged, touched by the mysterious boy's kindness.

"I'll eat anything, balls in your two's court." Gabriel chimed in, smiling delicately at the longer haired brother. "So will Cassie. He's /very/ friendly."

"Oh!" Muttered Sam, looking to his brother to take control of the situation like he usually did. "Well Dean eats anything too, but he's a big meat eater, so he probably wants something terribly greasy and covered in animal bits."

"Sammy, when you say it like that it sounds repulsive." Dean scoffed, shooting a glance to the boy across from him who stared awkwardly down at the table. "You alright Cas?"

"Hm?" Startled, the deep blue eyes searched the room for a long moment before focusing on the handsome boy in front of him. He had been pondering his discussion with his brothers from earlier and praying that the consequences wouldn't involve his family being relocated to a 'safe' location. "Oh, I apologise for my mental vacancy. I was focusing on my row earlier with my siblings."

"What? What happened?" Sam asked, worried for his new friend who he already was growing close to.

"Nothing Sam, it's not our family business, thank God this doesn't have to do with our family's business... Have you decided what you want? You like mushrooms a lot, I like pepperoni, want to get that? Drinks?"

"Sounds find to me, Gabe? Castiel?" Turning his kaleidoscope eyes to his friends, Sam asked with extreme kindness to the things he knew were not human. Inside, he didn't even care. He wasn't going to mention it to Dean, ever and they boys didn't /seem/ threatening, so why ruin it?

"Perfect, in my opinion…" The caramel-coloured head looked to his brother in question, but the raven-haired boy 's expression was vacant and Gabriel took pity. He knew how difficult it was for Castiel to have arguments with Balthazar and Michael. He also knew the possible punishment and 'I'm disappointed in you' speech their father would probably give. "Castiel will be fine with it too."

Upon hearing his name from his brother's lips, the pale angel snapped out of his daze and nodded, eyes apologetic for the mind vacation he had just gone on.

"Pepperoni and Mushroom, original crust and four fountain drinks?" He asked with a half-smile to reassure his company that he was 'fine'. The group nodded, and he rose to order, Dean following in tow.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I know this is my fault." He whispered to the angel as they approached the counter. Smiling, Castiel placed his hand on Dean's muscular arm, looking into his deep green eyes with friendliness.

"Do not worry, it will be fine and if it is not, I will let you know…I wish I could explain the situation to you, but if I did it would cause trouble. So out of respect for our families, I must remain silent on the cause, but know that you are not the cause and do not ask for me to explain further, I beg of you." Dean nodded at Castiel's words, sighing slightly.

"Okay. I don't know why I trust you…but I do. I mean…" Laughing softly, he shrugs his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets. "For all I know you're a monster or something."

"I am nothing of the kind. I promise you that." Castiel responded with all seriousness before finally removing his hand from Dean's upper arm. At the table, the two younger boys exchanged looks and smirks, realising that the touch was much longer than any socially conscious person would hold. As their brothers got their food-Castiel insisting he pay as a 'welcoming, friend gesture' and Dean sighing with a resolved look, the boys talked.

"So Sam-o, why'd you two crazy cats move here?"

"Well…" Sam began awkwardly before receiving a smile for the boy in front of him which inexplicably eased him into a calm monologue. "My dad was always dragging us around the country for his job and we kind of hated it. I think the longest we were ever in one school before was two months. Finally me and Dean sort of snapped at him, complaining at the like. I guess we made him feel bad enough to find somewhere that we could actually stay for a while, though he's still out going on jobs. Says 'The job never ends. There's always going to be something to…do'."

"That sounds rough kiddo. I'm sorry for that." The shorter boys amber eyes twinkle with sympathy, knowing exactly how it is to have one parent who is so absorbed in their job that it becomes more important than their kid's happiness. "What about…sorry if I intrude, stop me if you must, but your mother?"

"She…" Clearing his throat, the boy forces himself into admitting the painful fact. "She passed away. In my nursery actually. A fire."

"Oh Sam…" Gabriel breathed, noticing the far off expression in his friend's eyes before moving up to give him a gentle hug. A subtle smile stretched across the hunters lips as he hugged the boy back. "I'm sorry for asking, it was out of line."

"It's fine, really." Sam whispered, only to be interrupted by the return of his brother and Castiel with a number and four cups. Both older boys' eyes ran between the pair who quickly let go and acted as if nothing happened, grabbing the cups and shooting to the fountain drink machine.

"Well that was fucking weird." Dean whispered, glancing to the angel who revealed a shy smile, which Dean somehow found irresistible and couldn't help but smile back.

"I believe they were discussing a sensitive subject. Gabriel has this…issue where he is extremely nosey. And Sam seems to be very trusting." Handing Dean his glass, Castiel turned to go fill his own cup, surprised at how alluring the boy was to him. It was more than a human attraction he decided and that terrified him. What if the prophecy was in fact coming true and this was some sick predetermined part of Destiny?

Once they all moved back to the table and the pizza arrived, much was silent. None of the boys exactly craved conversation as much at the delicious and cheesy greasy-pile. When they were finished, four pieces remained which Castiel was insistent the boys take home, who happily accepted the offer since their own food at home consisted of Pop-Tarts, cereal, frozen chicken nuggets and macaroni.

"We still have time to hit the bookstore." Sam suggested as they sat in silence after their meal, glancing to the Borders across the way with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What exactly would we be assaulting Border's for?" The blue-eyed angel asked, slightly worried about injuring his favourite store. Snorting back a laugh, Gabriel shook his head and punched Castiel in the arm, who responded with a loud "Ow!"

"You're such a nerd Cassie." Gabriel scoffed, moving to stand, Dean silently smiling and copying his actions. The Novak's exchanged a long glance, Castiel annoyed with his throbbing arm and Gabriel challenging his brother to retaliate. Which of course the older boy would never do. Sam stood and rushed into the warm arm, eager to purchase some books with his 'school fund' money.

"C'mon guys, hurry up." He whined, pouting at them as he didn't bother to hold the door, instead shooting across the street.

What the young boy failed to notice in his excitement was the large truck coming toward him. Dean popped his head out the door just in time to see the would-be accident transpire. He saw his brother halfway across the street, the truck just a few yards away from hitting him. Panic shook him as the truck barrelled into the spot where his brother had just been, but as the truck continued on it's past, Sam wasn't a bloody mess against the pavement. Instead, his very shaken brother was slumped over in the shorter boys arms on the sidewalk right next to where he had just been. But that was impossible…Gabriel had been behind him when they had exited. How was that even possible?

Let it slide, Dean. The elder Winchester told himself. Even if these two aren't human, they appear to be on your side.

But Dean couldn't let it go, because since he was four years old, he had been taught that anything less than human, was evil. Because John Winchester had raised his boys like soldiers, he couldn't let it go. That's why he shoved the beautiful blue eyed boy against the outer wall of the pizzeria with his arm over his chest. Sighing, Castiel knew he was finished. Fear and sadness filled his wide eyes as he watched the boy hold him in place.

"I'm sorry Dean." He whispered, his voice sounding genuinely hurt.

"What the Hell are you, you evil sonofabitch?" Dean growled, shoving his arm harder against the thin chest in front of him, causing the boy to wince, but even then it only filled Dean with more hate. "You honestly think I wouldn't fucking notice? You douchebag. You've been playing with me and my brothers' heads, trying to befriend us so you could sell us out, is that it? That's the only reason why you even pretended to want to know us. I hate you and every one of your stupid monster-species. What are you? Answer me!"

"I…" Castiel began, betrayal filling his eyes as he let his eyes drop to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry that you realised that we aren't…human…"

"You think? I'm not an idiot, you think you can be all nice to us and we'll just pretend not to notice you're slimy monsters? Tell me what you are so I can kill you, you shit!"

"Please don't try to kill my family. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I shall try. So attempt to keep an open mind and not try to stab me? Some refer to what me and my siblings are as Nephilim. However that is simply one interpretation that is applied to us. My father is Uriel, the archangel. He bred and produced offspring with the human Annabell. Me and the rest of Annabell's children are…are half angel. We mean no harm but to simply live as humans do."

For a long moment, Dean said nothing, glancing across the street to his brother and the other Novak who was trying to sit him on a bench with slight difficulty as the human boy was muttering to himself about dying and trucks and 'going splat'. He didn't know what to think, his father had never mentioned angels before and if this…creature before him was evil he could very well be lying and feigning the sadness seeming from his entrancing eyes.

"Prove it." Dean demanded, sneering as he let Castiel drop to the ground. Looking up at the hunter with sad eyes, he sighed, reaching for Dean's hand to have it pulled away with a look of disgust.

"Dean, I know you're a hunter. You have to trust me to take your hand. Tell me where you live and me and Gabriel will take you there in an instant. I'll send him the message once you give me direction. Or even better, just picture your living room."

Hesitating for a moment, Dean looked at the creatures eyes and sighed, grasping his hand before squeezing it extremely hard with the intent to cause pain. The angel yelped in return, a slight half-whimper escaping his lips. The hunter closed his eyes and envisioned their living room when suddenly he felt the floor disappear from beneath him for a moment before finding his feet on a different, but solid surface. Opening his eyes, he felt dizzy and nauseous before realising he was in their living room. A moment later Gabriel and his brother appear, the younger angel giving his brother the death stare.

"What the Hell Castiel?" He hollered, amber eyes narrowed as he supported a still babbling Sam's weight before leading him over to the couch to relax. He gently rubbed his shoulder before moving back to his brother, much to Dean's annoyance. "Great, as if befriending two hunters wasn't bad enough, now you've gone and given away our families secret! No one in our family had compromised their identities since back in the fifty's! The /fifty's/ Castiel! Father is going to murder you and by God I hope I'm there to watch, you idiot!"

"Brother, be silent please. Give me a moment." Sighing and running a head over his pale cheeks, Castiel turned to Dean. "If we prove that we are indeed angel offspring and no threat, will you vow to not harm me and my family nor shall you tell your father of our species."

"I don't know." The green eyed boy responded, looking hurt in the process of his decision. "I-I suppose…If your family is truly intending no harm…then me and Sam won't tell our father and we won't…won't hunt you or whatever. Just…tell me, why were you so nice to us?"

"Friendship of course is why we were drawn to you. I'll explain more about that a different time, but do you believe we are in fact what we claim to be?" Cerulean blue eyes watched the freckled face before his with sincere intentions, hoping that Dean would just trust him.

"No. Not yet, I…I need proof. Don't you have halos or something? Wings? Magic powers?"

"Halos were imagined in the sixteenth century due to the light that radiated from angels in their true form. However, we are only half-breeds thus we are in our only form. However we do have wings but they are usually only unfurled in intimate or emergency situations." From the corner of his eye, Castiel could feel his brother glaring at him and shaking his head. He instantly spun to look at him. "And don't act innocent in this, your actions caused this. Don't speak, let me finish. You were the one who was talking so freely in the bookstore which Sam heard. You were the one who appeared across the street to save Sam which caused Dean to find the final proof and threaten my life unless I revealed the truth. It is out of our hands…"

"The prophecy? Do you think?" Gabriel asked, his eyes wide with terror and worry.

"Possibly." Turning back to Dean, Castiel sighed. "Let me see your arm. Where you stitches ripped open today. I can heal it."

"W-What?"

"Just do it Dean. You want proof and I will not show you my wings, so obey my instruction." From the sofa, Sam was listening with rapt attention, shocked but trusting the boys. When Gabriel had pulled him from the way of the oncoming truck, Sam swore he had seen a flash of gold.

Scoffing, Dean rolled up his sleeve and extended his arm to the angel who simply un-bandaged it and placed his fingers over the wound. Seconds later, the skin was smooth and like there had never been a cut there at all. Dropping his jaw, Dean's eyes went wide and he looked to Castiel with apology in his eyes. Instantly he pulled the angel to him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling like he treated the half-angel rudely and unfairly. Castiel's only response was to hug back and sigh.

"Shall we continue our friendship and interactions with each other or do you wish to act as if we've never met?" Asked the beautiful boy, sadness flowing from his ocean-eyes. Both of them felt a pang at the thought as they watched the other with sorrow and need etched in them. Soul connection was an understatement. Gabriel had moved to the sofa to give Sam another hug who simply nodded when the amber-eyed boy asked him if he heard the conversation, whispering to his friend 'I don't even care.' causing them both to laugh and flop back on the couch. Sam looked up to his brother when he heard Castiel ask the question.

"De, I swear to Jesus if you try to defriend them for something as simple as this, I might kill you." He told his brother, tone lacking any hint of comedy. "Seriously."

"I know you would…I…" Looking back to his friend, Dean smiled softly. "I don't think it will be a problem."

"Thank goodness." Breathed Castiel, smiling back at the hunter. "Do not mention any of this or your knowledge of our existence to my siblings. Me and Gabriel shall keep this secret unless our father drops by, for he will know instantly the truth, but he has a habit of being absentee, so I doubt it will become an issue."

A long moment passed where the four boys simply stood and smiled at their friends, relieved that the truth had been revealed and that they could continue their friendships. Suddenly, the two Novak's sat up straight and looked to each other in horror.

"We must go. Michael is demanding out presence." Castiel whispered, eyes wide with unabashed terror.

"Wait!" The elder Winchester nearly cried, reaching out for his friend's arm. "Come back and let us know how it goes. I assume the issue is that me and Sam…are…are hunters?"

"That…That would be correct. I shall return and inform you of the results later tonight. Your father will not be home tonight, correct? I don't think it would be wise to suddenly appear in his presence."

"He'll be gone for a while, don't worry…just let us know." Nodding, the blue-eyed beauty glanced to his brother and in a moment they angels were gone and Dean and Sam were alone again. Chuckling, Dean shook his head and glanced to his brother who began to laugh. "Yeah, I don't think me and you could ever be normal Sammy."

"Of course not. Hey, at least they aren't demons." Sam suggested, laughing to himself before smirking at Dean. "You've got a crush on Castiel, don't you?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch." The grinning older brother retorted, winking to the smaller boy.

"Jerk, make me."

"I'll take that as a challenge. You're crushing on Gabriel anyway so you have no leverage over me."

"So you /do/ like Castiel!" Sam squealed before a playful punch was placed to his arm.

"Oh God, Sammy. What've we just gotten ourselves into? Angels? Really? Can angels even have romantic interests?"

"Well two things: one, they're only /half/ angels; two, by the way Castiel watches you, I could easily state that he's into you. The door handle incident!"

"Ah, shut it." Dean sighed, flicking on the television set as Sam stood, shaking his head and moved to the kitchen to get started on his school work. Now all they did was wait for their friends to reappear, and man were they both worried. Who knew how cruel angels could be?

A/N: As per usual, I broke my promise to you guys Sorry! But if it helps, this chapter is twice as long as my last one!(almost?) Well, if I could lie to you guys, I would. I mean, I supposed I could. I'm just lazy. The only reason I updated was because I got a review today. I know, I'm a terrible, lazy, git. Anyways. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you guys hate me and love me for this. Anyone have ideas on how this will go from here? I think the main plot will be Dean/Cas' relationship and John finds out, then adventures, blah blah blah. If you have ideas, honest to God, I will probably put them into the story. I love you guys. Thanks for being loyal. XOXO


End file.
